


The Magic Mishappening

by LilacGalacticFox



Category: Merlin (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, New York, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Peter Parker [secretly Spider-Man] has always had a bully named Flash, who made his life hell. But, maybe this time, Flash had done him a favour.{"I haven't had anyone to call a friend for a very long time""That must have been very lonely""All that matters is that I'm not alone now, and I have you to thank for that."}[Texting Fic][Merlin and Spider-Man/Avengers crossover]
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"Sit, Parker," Flash drawls, into the younger boy's ear. The brunet sits down, as he was commanded to, and watches as the shorter of the two sits in front of him. Peter also knew- thanks to his Spider-sense- that there were a two of the bully's goons either side of the table they were sat at.

Flash had taken the two to a café near their school, which had recently opened. The brunet supposed Flash knew there wouldn't be many people, therefore people wouldn't overhear their conversation.

Flash clasps his hands on the table in front of him, and he looks Peter in the eyes. The spider looks back, eyes calculating, wondering what the older boy had brought him there for.

Before Peter could get lost in his thoughts, Flash says, "Let's play a game of Truth or Dare."

"Wha-?" Peter splutters, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Truth or dare. Let's play it," Flash says, rolling his eyes and sighing. "I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Truth?" Peter replies, tilting his head, still confused.

Flash stares at him for a while, before he asks, "How did you know you were Bisexual?"

"Oh, that's easy," Peter giggles, smiling at the before him. He leans back, more relaxed, into his seat. "I had always had feelings for guys, but I never fully understood them, and they weren't strong enough for me to fully accept them. Then one day, I saw this boy." 

Peter rests his chin on his palm, looking out the window that was behind the dark haired boy's head. He smiles dreamily, then looks back at Flash, showing him a bright smile. The Jock's breath hitched at the smile directed at him, a light blush dusting his darker skin, before Peter continues, "He was the first boy I had real feelings for, and from that day, I not only liked girls, but boys too."

"Who was he?" Flash asks, trying to ignore his escalated heartrate, which Peter was confused by. But, he let it go, thinking nothing of it.

Peter smirks and says, "That's not how the game works, Flash. Truth or dare?"

The boy huffs before answering, "Well I'm no girl, unlike you, Penis. I'll do a dare."

"Alright," Peter replies, shrugging at him. He moves his chin from his hand and chews his cheek in thought. He then gets an idea and smiles again, before saying, "I dare you to be nice to everyone in school tomorrow. You can't say anything bad to anyone."

"Wow, you suck at this game, Peter," Flash says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Peter's eyes widen and he starts spluttering, a light blush rising up his neck. Flash looks up at him, raising an eyebrow at him, and asking him, "What now?"

"Y-you called me by my name!" Peter responds, his blush rushing to his face.

Flash shrugs and says, "Well it's your name, isn't it? So anyone can call you it, including me. Now, truth or dare?"

Peter looks away from Flash, placing his hand over his flushing cheeks, as he mumbles, "Just give me a dare, Flash."

"You asked for it," Flash says as he chuckles, smirking. "I dare you to message your number neighbour."

"So you heard us talking about that in class, huh?" Peter sighs, as he pulls his phone out. 

"Yeah," Flash responds, leaning back and crossing his arms. "I dunno why you think it's such a bad idea. It's _highly_ unlikely for it to be some creep."

Peter looks up at Flash from his phone, giving him a blank look, as he said, "There's still a chance."

Flash smirks and leans forward, saying, "Unless you want to forfeit of course."

"No," Peter says, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I'll do it."

The dark haired boy's eyes sparkle, and he moves to sit beside the younger. He places an arm around the back of the other's chair and leans closer to Peter, looking at his phone, as the brunet types in his number neighbour's number. Flash gulps at the closeness of the younger boy, wondering why it was having such an effect on him, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Peter sighing:

"Here goes nothing."

**~~~~**

**Me**

Hi, I'm your number neighbour!

_[Sent, Thursday 4th October 4:30]_


	2. Chapter 2

**??**

Hi, I'm your number neighbour!

_[Seen, Thursday 4th October 4:33]_

**~~~~**

Merlin was... confused to say the least. He knew all about phones, and he liked to think he kept up with today's generation, so why had he never heard of 'number neighbours'? Was this a new thing?

He could guess what it meant, from the name, as well as how the other person's number was only a name away, but he didn't understand why someone who message someone they didn't know, just because they were a number away.

Alas, he decided he would entertain them. It wasn't like he had much else to do anyway.

**~~~~**

**Me**

Um, hello?

_[Sent, Thursday 4th October 4:41]_

**~~~~**

Now to wait... 

Merlin did _not_ like waiting, so he decided to do something while they replied. 

He turned away from his tv, therefore ignoring the news that was announcing another petty crime was stopped by the masked vigilante, who went by Spider-Man. He turns on his coffee maker, and starts looking for jobs through an app on his phone.

He pours his drink into his favourite cup, taking a few sips, therefore burning his mouth. He swears at himself, before glugging some water, when his phone buzzes with a notification.

**~~~~**

**??**

Oh wow, you actually replied...

**Me**

Was I not supposed to?

**??**

No, you were!

Sorry, that was rude of me

**Me**

It's alright

So, why'd you do this?

**??**

Oh, uh

I was dared, but I've always wanted to try this anyway

So it was a good excuse, ya know :)

**Me**

Right

So, what is this whole thing about

**??**

Woah, are you old?

Omg, I'm sorry, my friend stole my phone!

**Me**

Haha, it's okay

And I mean, kind of, but physically, I look rather young

**??**

So you look younger than you are?

Me too! People always call me a kid, even though _I'm not_

He's lying, he so is

He stole my phone again🤦

**Me**

That's right

Well, I'm not sure who to believe here, as I don't know what you look like

**??**

Why don't I sbhsjenhssjas

_[Seen, Thursday 4th October 5:23]_

**~~~~**

I couldn't help but feel worried. Where had they gone? They sent that five minutes ago, and they disappeared, and it was clear that they didn't intend to send that, so what happened?

Merlin was pacing around his apartment, biting his nails- a lovely new habit he had picked up over the years- as he considered his options. He could call them, or he could use his magic to try and find him so he could find out what happened, or even go there himself.

God, he was already attached to them, and he'd barely even talked with them.

Before he could do anything, he heard his phone buzz again. he rushed to his phone, instantly unlocking it, and reading the message.

**~~~~**

**??**

This is his 'friend'. I'm here making sure he doesn't make a stupid mistake, like he was just about to. I didn't really think it through when I dared him to do this, as I thought he was at least slightly internet safe, but it seems he isn't. So, I'm going to tell you now, whoever you are, creepy person, but you aren't getting his picture, his real name, or any personal information, got it? He's my responsibility on this now, so if I hear you do any of that stuff, I will find you.

**Me**

Well, you sure seem protective of him

And for one, I'm not a creep, and I'm a guy

I didn't realise he would literally try to show me a picture of him, I was genuinely saying I couldn't respond

**??**

I am so sorry, sir!

He doesn't mean any harm to you, he's just (strangely) protective of me

Oh, what should I call you?

**Me**

What about Magic

**??**

Why's that?

**Me**

I've always liked the thought of magic being real

**??**

Me too!

Okay then, done! Saved as 'Magic'

**Me**

Okay, now what should I call you?

**??**

Please call him squirt. It would make my day

**Me**

Alright then, 'squirt' it is

_[Contact saved as 'Squirt']_

**Squirt**

What! But he's shorter than me!

**Me**

Oh well

**Squirt**

I should head off, get back home

I'll text you tomorrow?

Night, Magic!

**Me**

That sounds good

Goodnight, squirt

**~~~~**

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. Maybe I wasn't quite so alone anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sits back slightly, after he had sent the message to the unknown stranger. He jumps slightly when he feels Flash's arm hit his back, as he had forgotten the other was there.

Flash sighs and says, "Guess we have to wait now then..."

**~~~~**

**??**

Um, hello?

[ _Sent, Thursday 4th October 4:41_ ]

**~~~~**

"Ah, he responded!" Peter yelps, quickly picking up his phone from where he had placed his phone down previously.

Flash sighs and says, "Well yes, that's what usually happens, Parker."

Peter pouts at the other and he mumbles under his breath, "So now you go back to using my last name..."

Flash rolls his eyes and says, "Just reply, dumbass."

**~~~~**

**Me**

Oh wow, you actually replied...

**??**

Was I not supposed to?

**Me**

No, you were!

Sorry, that was rude of me

**??**

It's alright

So, why'd you do this?

**Me**

Oh, uh

I was dared, but I've always wanted to try this anyway

So it was a good excuse, ya know :)

**~~~~**

"You wanted to try it?" Flash questions. "I thought you said you didn't want to, to your friends."

"Uh..." Peter starts. He picks at his shirt's sleeve as he mumbles, "I just didn't want to be different..."

Flash sighs and shakes his head. He pats Peter's shoulder and he says, "You don't need to fit in. You should be proud to stand out."

Peter turns his head to look at Flash and smiles at him. The sound of a notification snaps then out of looking into each others eye's, cause them both to look back at the phone.

**~~~~**

**??**

Right

So, what is this whole thing about

**Me**

Woah, are you old?

**~~~~**

"Flash, you can't just say that!" Peter exclaims, his voice breaking midsentence, making him sound like a squeaky toy.

Flash rolls his eyes as he says, "What? How could he _not_ know this trend? Even you and your nerdy friends knew."

Peter huffs as he takes his phone from Flash, angrily opening his phone again. Flash realises what he said and looks at Peter guiltily, going to say something, before shaking his head and letting it go.

**~~~~**

**Me**

Omg, I'm sorry, my friend stole my phone!

**??**

Haha, it's okay

And I mean, kind of, but physically, I look rather young

**Me**

So you look younger than you are?

Me too! People always call me a kid, even though _I'm not_

He's lying, he so is

He stole my phone again🤦

**??**

That's right

Well, I'm not sure who to believe here, as I don't know what you look like

**Me**

Why don't I sbhsjenhssjas

_[Seen, Thursday 4th October 5:23]_

**~~~~**

"Absolutely not!" Flash yells, yanking the phone out of Peter's hand, making the ruined text get sent off. 

"What the hell was that for?" Peter questions, glaring at the darker skinned boy.

Flash shakes his head, his palm covering his face. "Seriously, Parker?" Flash questions. "You can't see the problem with this?"

"What? I was just gonna send a photo of myself-... Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh' is right, idiot. Do you nothing about internet safety? I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"Just give me my phone back flash!"

"No," Flash says, glaring at the boy.

**~~~~**

**Me**

This is his 'friend'. I'm here making sure he doesn't make a stupid mistake, like he was just about to. I didn't really think it through when I dared him to do this, as I thought he was at least slightly internet safe, but it seems he isn't. So, I'm going to tell you now, whoever you are, creepy person, but you aren't getting his picture, his real name, or any personal information, got it? He's my responsibility on this now, so if I hear you do any of that stuff, I will find you. **  
**

**??**

Well, you sure seem protective of him

And for one, I'm not a creep, and I'm a guy

I didn't realise he would literally try to show me a picture of him, I was genuinely saying I couldn't respond

**Me**

I am so sorry, sir!

He doesn't mean any harm to you, he's just (strangely) protective of me

Oh, what should I call you?

**??**

What about Magic

**Me**

Why's that?

**??**

I've always liked the thought of magic being real

**Me**

Me too!

_[Contact saved as 'Magic']_

Okay then, done! Saved as 'Magic'

**Magic**

Okay, now what should I call you?

**Me**

Please call him squirt. It would make my day

**~~~~**

"Flash!" Peter squeaks, his face reddening when he read what Flash had so proudly suggested. 

The teens face only reddened more when he saw the (slightly) older wink at him, hiding his face in his hands.

**~~~~**

**Magic**

Alright then, 'squirt' it is

**Me**

What! But he's shorter than me!

**Magic**

Oh well

**Me**

I should head off, get back home

I'll text you tomorrow?

Night, Magic!

**Magic**

That sounds good

Goodnight, squirt

**~~~~**

The two teens were stood up, their bags already on their back.

"Uh, well, I guess I'll see you in school, Flash."

"No way. I'm not letting you walk home alone, _in the dark."_

"No, I am not getting a lift with you!"

Let's just say, May Parker was very surprised to see her nephew getting out an expensive car as he arrived home.


End file.
